New love, New story, New complications
by unperfectlovee
Summary: Alice in love with a werewolf? Jasper leaving? These are some of the many things that happen in this epic story. my first story, R
1. The Begining of Trouble

**A/N: Okay, I know this is crap. Its my first story. Ugh. R&R please and thank you loves. =]]**

**Disclaimer: All these wonderful characters are not mine ((unfourtunatly)). They belong to the wonderful, inspiring, amazing author whom we call Stephanie Meyer.**

I have never thought things would end up this way. A vampire falling for a werewolf. How in the hell could something like this happen to me.

Soon after Edward came back to Forks for Bella, me and Jasper started having a ton of trouble. Bella and I secretly had numerous visits to La Push to see Jacob Black. The pack made an exception for me, though I am not quite sure why. After that first visit to La Push, I realized nothing would ever be the same in my life.

Me and Bella came back after one of our "_shopping trips_" ignoring the weird looks, I knew we must of smelled like the wolves. We tried to stay cool, but I saw something that would complicate things. As soon as I saw it, it happened. Jasper asked if we could go out hunting. I immediately knew what was coming.

As soon as we got far enough to where the others couldn't hear us, Jasper exploded.

**"What were you thinking!? Hanging out with the mutts!?"**

I stood there shocked he was yelling at me. He never yelled. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't think of the words to say. As a vampire, I have never felt the need to cry, until now.

Jasper was mad at me, my family disappointed in me, and Bella being the only one there for me. It was like she was the only one I could talk to and not be judged. She was the only one that knew everything. Although Edward probably knew, but he was just as mad and disappointed as the rest of them.

I loved Jasper, I have since the moment I saw him. I know he feels the same. We just connect on a level that is difficult to explain. Lately things have changed for us. Nothing feels the same anymore. We don't look at each other like we used to. And I am the cause for it all.

I knew that Bella and I couldn't keep our dirty little secret for long, but I had to decide what I wanted to do before anything I did anything dramatic.

That night Edward burst into my room, expectedly. He just glared at me for a long moment and then the yelling happened.

"How could you do something like this Alice? He loves you and your falling in love with that stupid dog!"

"Edward stay out of my head!! I am _not_ falling in love."

"Stop lying to yourself! You know you are. That's why you and Bella keep sneaking over to La Push."

"If your so worried about us sneaking over there why don't you talk to Bella? I am not the only one going over there!!"

I knew I should have kept Bells out of it. After all, she was the only one I could talk to about my problem. Sometimes my anger gets the better of me; I would have to take care of that one. But for right now, I just had to think, hopefully without Edward eavesdropping.

Not long after Edward left, Esme knocked on my door.

"Go away!" I shouted.

She came in anyways. Did I not have any privacy in this damn house?

"Alice, sweetie. You know you are hurting Jasper horridly, right?"

"Yes. I know. Sorry, but can I just be left alone for a while. I need to think about some things."

"Of course."

And with that, I was alone. In my room, in my thoughts, and in life. I wasn't sure of anything at the moment, except that I was head over heels for Jacob Black.

**A/N: I will try to update everyother day. Review please.**


	2. AN: Sorry

**A/N: **I'm sorry ya'll. I've been grounded. And I've had major writer's block. I'm working on the next chapter. It's going to be a little longer. But, the story is going to start speeding up in events. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I love you guys!!


	3. Realization

**A/N: Okay. Here it is chapter 2.**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. I only know the plot. Get it, got it, good._**

The next morning, I felt worse than ever. During the middle of the night, I decided I couldn't stay in this house with Jasper any longer, I started to run. I didn't even start to slow down until I made it halfway to Canada. I found a nice quiet place to sit.

I just needed time to think, without Edward invading every bit of privacy of mine. I loved him like my own actual brother, but he needs to respect people's privacy. So, I sat there for hours thinking. I ignored all my visions, ignored all the phone calls I got, I wanted to be alone. How could I be in love with this amazing, perfect man for years, and end up falling for my mortal enemy?

When I finally got back to Forks, late that morning, just before noon, I got caught by Bella.

"I'm so sorry Alice! I never meant for this to happen. I just didn't want to go alone to La Push, and you are my best fri-" She saw the determined, excited look on my face.

"Alice, what are you thinking?"

And with that, we were off running, running full speed. La Push, here we come.

******Trip to La Push******

As soon as we reached the border, the whole pack was sitting there, waiting for our arrival. All was in their usual outfits of jean shorts. From what I could see, they just got done swimming. And then I saw him, his perfect abs, his perfect smile, his perfect tanned body shimmering from the excess droplets of water. He was the sexiest creature I have ever seen in my entire life. I could feel my "vision" start to blur and go cloudy. I didn't care though; all I cared about at this moment was getting to Jacob. Just then, I got a vision:

**_"Alice, you know what imprinting is right?" Jacob looked a little worried.  
"Uh, isn't it like a love at first sight thing?" I asked.  
"Kind of like that."  
"Oh, how is this important?"  
"Well, the thing is-" I cut him off with a kiss._**

That's the only thing I saw before everything went black. I had realized what that meant.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Darn writter's block. I'll try to update soon.**


	4. Visions

I stopped dead in my tracks. Bella gave me a sympathetic, guilty look. I could see the whole pack covering their faces trying to keep from doubling over in laughter. Was I the only one that had no idea until now?

I decided I would walk at a human pace until I got to where my Jacob was-wait, MY Jacob? I was way too in over my head with this.

I can't be in love with Jacob Black, he is our enemy. He is a werewolf, I'm a vampire. He's fire, I'm ice. He's protector of all things good, I'm a destroyer of everything good. He's a god, I'm a monster. This can't be right.

I never felt more confused in my life. What would my family say? How do I explain this? Bella is the only one that understands, probably because just 4 short years ago, she was in the same place. Only, she wasn't his enemy, she was a mere human. I continued to strain my brain and soon, before I even realized it, I was next to Jacob Black.

Apparently Bella had kept running, I hadn't noticed. She was already in the middle of the pack.

"Hey Alice," I heard his magical voice. It wasn't musical and charming like ours, but it was tough, husky and protecting. "Uh, will you come take a walk with me, I need to talk to you, privately." He put emphasis on the privately.

"Sure." I muttered, I barely heard myself. I doubt he understood, so I just shook my head like an idiot.

We started walking at a human pace through the nearby woods.

"Alice, you know what imprinting is right?" He had the same worried look he wore in my vision.

"Uh, isn't it like a love at first sight thing?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"Kind of like that." I still had no idea what to expect. At first I thought he just wanted to tell me about his life.

"Oh, how is this important?"

"Well, the thing is-" Like in my vision, I cut him off with a kiss. I understood what he was trying to tell me.

"Oh, Jacob," I said as soon as we broke from our kiss, "I love you too. I was just worried about what your pack and my family would say. I have loved you since the day I met you. You are everything I have ever wanted. I want to spend the rest of forever together."

He was topping Bella's human blushes. I have never seen anyone so red in my life. After a minute or so, he still didn't say anything. I was praying I misinterpreted that.

"I love you more than anything Alice Cullen. You are my everything. I want you more than I have ever wanted anything. Don't worry about the pack, its your family you should be worried about." He looked hurt and sad when he said that. I understood why: Jasper.

Me and Bells left when the sun started to set, much to Jacob's dismay. He wished we didn't have to keep this in secret, but he understood why it was important to keep it as such.

Me and Bella walked a while in the woods nearby the house to hunt and talk.

"You love him." That's all she could comprehend. She had a smile, so, I guess she thought it was cute.

"Yes, more than anything. But I don't want to hurt Jasper more than what I have been."


	5. Arguments

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm so sorry for not posting in forever. Its been hectic at my house and my computer broke. But, no more excuses. I'll update once a week from now on. Thanks to everyone who subscribed/reveiwed. Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. I only make them do things.:)**

We started making our way back to the house with a silence between us.

"How are you going to tell Jasper? He's going to go insane, he loves you so much, and I hate to see what happens to him if you left him." Bella just had to break the silence with that didn't she?

"Uh, I think I am going to be upfront about all of it. Maybe he'll understand. Or maybe, I'm going to cause him to go to the Volturi. Bella, what if I make him commit suicide?" If I wasn't a vampire, I'd be hyperventilating.

"Alice, do you love Jacob?" I nodded my head, I couldn't think, much less speak. "Do you love Jasper?" I just stood there. I couldn't say yes, I couldn't lie to my best friend. "I think you should come clean about everything Ali."

I new exactly what I had to do and I had to do it tonight. I was going to tell Jasper that what I had felt for him was gone. I didn't love him anymore. I can't pretend I do. Our love is dead.

****

We hadn't walked in the house for 2 minutes before Edward was pushing me right back out the door.

"Alice, what the hell are you thinking? You're going to kill him. You are going to be dead to everyone in this house. He's going to leave, and never look back." His eyes were boring into mine when he spoke the truth I knew was going to happen, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself it wasn't going to happen that way.

"Edward, you don't understand. I can't lie to him. I'm not in love with him anymore. He is not my future…I should know." I said giggling at that last part. I soon recovered myself to have a serious conversation with my brother.

"Well, Ali, you know you're my sister, and I will always love you, but I don't approve of what you're doing." I was getting furious.

_Well, our whole family didn't approve you and Bella at first, so don't you dare go there. I know for a fact Esme, Carlisle, and Bella are okay with me and Jacob._

"Don't you dare bring me and Bella into this; it is a totally different situation!"

"How? It is exactly the same situation!!" He just looked at me with defeat. "Just let him down easy, okay. No matter what, he is like my brother, and he doesn't need to be hurt too bad."

I started making my way back to the house._ Its now or never. _I thought to myself.

"_**Jazzy, please just listen. Please just try to understand. I need you to understand. I love you, but I'm not **__**in**__** love with you anymore." He just stormed around the room, gathering his clothes and other things and throwing them in a small suitcase. "How could you leave me? Alice, it's been years. And you want to leave me now? I thought we were the only ones in this damn family that would have made it forever, but then you go and pull this shit. What the hell are you thinking Alice?!" "I was thinking that I'm not in love with your sorry ass anymore!" I gasped at the words of truth I spoke. They wasn't supposed to come out that way. " No, Jasper, I didn't mean that. Of course I love y-" He didn't let me finish. He had smacked me hard across the face. It didn't hurt, he was too much of a gentleman to hurt anyone. I had shock plastered across my face as he walked out the door and didn't look back or say one word. I had ruined his life and I knew it.**_

I stopped dead in my tracks after that vision. I had a feeling it was going to happen no matter what I did to prevent it. I am going to ruin everything he had worked so hard for and I knew deep down, I didn't care where he goes after he hits me. I want him gone, and he hasn't even done anything yet. I am being a cold hearted bitch and I knew it. I started walking again towards that dreaded front door to face Jasper's certain doom.

****

I enter my house to see 7 pairs of eyes on me. I took a long deep breath and started making my way to mine and Jasper's room. I walked up the 12 stairs at a slow human pace. It seemed like decades before I finally saw the familiar door that I knew Jasper was behind waiting for my arrival, completely unknowing of what was about to happen.

_If you hear screaming and hitting, don't come up here. Its what I deserve._ I thought sadly, knowing Edward was listening to everything going on my mind.

I slowly turned the doorknob to see Jasper laying on our bed watching something about the Civil War on The History Channel. "Hey darlin'. How was 'girl-time' with Bella?" He looked at me, apparently not knowing anything that I was about to tell him. "It was…good. Uh, listen, we have to talk." I said, turning off the TV. "What's wrong?" I guess he sensed my fear and sadness. "Well, first, promise me that you will hear me out on what I'm about to tell you." "Okay, babe, I promise." "Well, today, it wasn't strictly 'girl-time', we hung out with the La Push boys." I looked up sheepishly; all he did was nodded, so I went on. "Well, Jacob Black, you know the one that was in love with Bella when Edward left her? See, he has kind of imprinted on me." "Well, what's the issue with that darlin'? Its not like you are in love with him too." "Your wrong."


	6. Fights and Kisses

As soon as those two words left my mouth Jasper ran towards the door mumbling something about "killing that damn dog". I couldn't let that happen. The two guys I love, in a fight, over me. How did it ever escalate to this? Oh, right. I had to fall in love…again.

I didn't want it like this. I never thought Jacob would ever imprint on me. I mean, I didn't think that was possible. We are supposed to be mortal enemies, not star crossed lovers. I'm not Juliet and he isn't Romeo. It's not supposed to be like this. I'm supposed to be with Jasper forever that was our promise we made centuries ago. I never wanted to love anyone but him, until now.

I didn't even realize we had already passed the line with the pack waiting for us, Jacob in his rightful spot in front center. Jasper walked right up to him and punched him in the face. It broke Jacob's jaw. Well, I guess it's a good thing the werewolves heal within hours.

In a blink of an eye Jacob isn't Jacob anymore, he's a wolf. I knew what this was coming to. War, again. And this time, I'm the cause. I can't do anything but stand there wide-eyed and speechless.

I can't even watch anymore. I knew who I wanted to win, I wanted the man/wolf I had recently fallen in love with to win. I want him to be with me forever, side by side, just me and him.

I decided this fight has gone on long enough, I had to do something, I had to break it up.

"STOP!!!!" I screamed as loud as I possible could and everything stopped. Both Jacob and Jasper both looked at me with the same look in their eyes, love and adoration. "Stop fighting this instant! Jasper, I will always love you, but I am not in love with you anymore. And Jacob, if you love me like I love you, you will stop this madness."

"Ali, baby, don't do this, I love you. Don't leave me. Your all I have in this world. You are everything to me, Please baby, I love you. Please?" Jasper's words cut through me like a dagger. I couldn't do this, but I had to. It was for his own sake.

"Jasper, I don't love you like I used to. Things aren't the same. I'm so sorry." If vampires could cry, I'd be bawling, like a baby. As soon as those last three words left my mouth, Jasper ran.

I just stared in the direction he ran, my eyes glued to it.

"I love you, so much. I'm sorry you had to leave him. I know you two had a long history together." Jacob's voice was full of fake concern. But I didn't care. All I could think about is that I'm finally with the one I truly love. I spun around faster than any human eyes could see and ran into Jake's arms. His burning hot fingers intertwined with my ice cold ones. He pulled me close and we kissed. At that moment, I was where I was supposed to be. I was home. No one else in the world mattered. The only thing that mattered to me at that moment was the man I had fallen in love with and his lips on mine.


	7. Down the Road

2 years later:

"Jacob Black, from the moment I met you, you have meant a lot to me. Of course, I never thought we'd end up together, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You are my best friend, my lover, my rock, my life, every breath I take is for you. You are everything to me. I never thought I'd love you more than that day on the border, but as the days go on, I love you more and more. Whenever we are in a room, I never see anyone else, its just me and you, and no one could ever tear us apart. I will never leave you, I will never hurt you, I will never be dishonest to you. I love you baby."

"Alice Cullen, babe, you mean everything to me. Before you came into my life, I was alone, the skies were gray everyday, no matter what the weather, and now everyday is as bright as your smile when you walk into a room. I want to be with you for ever and ever. You are the only thing in my life that I am completely and totally sure about. I wonder how I got so lucky with you. I want it to be you the first thing I see every morning, and the last thing I see before I fall asleep at night. I'll never look at someone like I look at you, I will never leave you, I will be by your side everyday. I love you more than you'll ever know."

"You may now kiss the bride"

50 years, 1 adopted child, and 3 grandkids later:

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Mr. Jacob Black…"

"As many of you may know, Jacob was my husband, my best friend, everything. He was an amazing husband, father, grandfather, brother, friend, son, and man. He will be missed everyday of our lives. He will be in my mind every second of every minute of everyday. I love you and miss you so much baby."

10 years, 1 (still) broken heart later:

"So, Mrs. Black, is it? Yes, what did you need from the Volturi?"

"I need you to kill me."

"And why is it that you want to die?"

"I lost everything I loved."

"Now, Alice, you know we don't usually kill people without a chance that we have been discovered, but in your case, we'll make an exception. Jane, gather 10 of the guards and start the fire. And then gather 5 more to tear apart Mrs. Black's body."

I'll finally be home at last.


	8. AN

Sorry it's been so long. I just wanna say thanks to everyone who stuck through all this. I hoped you like it. Sorry if you didn't, but it was my first story. I'll try to write some more stories later. Also, I'm sending out a ton of thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed. I love you guys!


End file.
